


Protection

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Care of Magical Creatures, Gay, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Medical Care, Medicine, Original Character(s), Passion, Protection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Coby feels like he doesn't need his beloved Jake's protection, or at least not so much of it.Jake's only trying to help though.





	Protection

Sometimes, one’s biggest nightmares can come true, although in one way or another; how exaggerated it might be is up to anyone’s perspective. But still, it can be a painful experience for everyone.   
  
Case in point, Jake Long.  
  
Jake is an Asian-American boy living in New York City; usually recognized by his black hair with green highlights or his red jacket with yellow details, resembling scales. His love of skateboarding and hip-hop and his usual confident self; though right now is not passing a good time.   
  
Right now, Jake was carrying himself someone through the night streets, the boy in case was known as ‘Coby Markos’: Coby in question was a boy of Greek descent, slender body, green eyes and dark hair. Wearing a purple vest with a white lizard print over a olive green long-sleeved shirt, black pants and purple shoes, having a cap on one of his pockets. The reason why this two are together that’s because Jake and Coby are boyfriends.   
  
You see: Jake loved Coby about as much as a human could love another, but the thing was that protection was also a big part of the relationship they had - for better and for worse. And right now, Coby needed protection more than ever since he was in such a bad shape. At least, Jake thought so.  
  
“Jake…” Coby weakly protested “I can walk on my own.”  
  
“You sure? Because you know, anything can happen.”  
  
“Jake, they’re just scratches...nothing I can walk out on the morning.”  
  
“How do you know that? Maybe you’re bleeding inside. No sir, ya need some healin’”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Don’t you, ‘Hmph’ me!”  
  
“Why not? I have all the right to express myself.”  
  
“I know, but….but still.”  
  
Coby and Jake arrived to one of the buildings on the street, more specifically; Canal Street Electronics. This, for Jake, was the place of his Grandfather Lou Shi’s residence. Jake opened the door and closed it as he carries Coby, bridal style taking him upstairs.  
  
“Jaaaaake!”  
  
“Yes, Cobes?” Jake asked “Do you feel sick?”  
“No, no I don’t! This is embarrassing.”  
  
“Why? I supposed to take care of you, I’m your boyfriend.”  
  
“Jake...please…”  
  
“We’re here.” Jake went into one of the room where most of the magical stuff is stored; Coby is put on a blanket, he gets tucked in as Jake quickly looks over the books: “Lemme find something to read.”  
  
“About what?”   
  
“Healing potions.”  
  
“Oh….right, but I don’t think they’re necessary.”  
  
“Why not? What if you get sick?”  
  
“I’m fine, Jake!”   
  
“No you’re not!” and Jake picked up a book of potion recipes, “Lemme find something!”  
  
Coby grumped as Jake did his stuff: some potions and ingredients and even a small cauldron - like a classic magical spell. He started to follow the instructions of the book as best as he could, while Coby impatiently waited trying to at least rest.   
  
He couldn’t help but pout, still not seeing the point in any of this, since despite the wounds, he was fine. Regardless, Jake didn’t seem to believe it.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Jake?” Coby asked, “I feel this is not necessary.”  
  
“Dude, just relax and let the AmDrag do the talkin’”  
  
“Fine.” Coby pouted a little as Jake was brewing a healing potion;   
  
“Almost doooone!”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Look, I know healing potions sometimes can taste like dirty sock sweat, but trust; they can be good for you~”  
  
“You think?”  
“I speak for experience.”  
  
“Heh, true…”  
  
“So….drink up!” Jake presented the glowing potion, but Coby was unwilling.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Come on!”  
  
“I’m fine, Jake...I don’t need it!”  
  
“Yes you do!”  
  
“No.I.Don’t”  
  
“OK, why can’t you let me help you?”  
  
“Because I don’t need it! And you’re overprotecting me again!”  
  
“Wha? No I’m not!”  
  
“Yes you do! And It’s Starting to Piss me Off!”  
  
“I Just don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“You won’t! But…..please stop!”  
  
That last comment made Jake speechless, for once not knowing how to respond to the situation.  
  
“Jake: I’m glad you care about me, and that you want my safety but you’re suffocating me!”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Everytime I got hurt or sick you just….you just try to not let me heal in peace!”  
  
“How can I? I…..I just don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“You won’t….”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You won’t lose me!” Coby shouted with tears almost coming out, “Stop thinking that you will!”  
  
“But, Coby-”  
  
“No, Jake! I get it, okay? I get it. You’re afraid that you’re gonna lose me as you lost your previous lovers….but it’s not gonna happen!”  
  
“What makes you think that will happen?”  
  
“Because, well, I guess...I guess I just feel it!”  
  
“.......”  
  
“What?”  
  
“...when did you became so….strong?”  
  
“What you mean? I’ve always been strong.”  
  
On that moment, Jake approached Coby and put his hand, and slowly the two bumped foreheads:  
  
“But I’m supposed to be the strong one in the relationship.” Jake whispered, “......aren’t I?”  
  
“Yes, but I just don’t like when you think I can’t take care of myself.”   
  
“You sure?”  
  
“JAKE!”  
  
“Sorry...sorry, force of habit.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Cobey, baby~” Jake tried to comfort him “Stop acting like that~”  
  
“Hmph!”  
  
“What can I do for one kiss of you?”   
  
“I don’t know, how about you promise you try to won’t act like today.”  
  
“Alright….I promise….but please drink the potion; and I swear I won’t freak out again.”  
“Fine.”  
  
“So….drink?”  
  
Coby took the drink and drank it on one chug, though he had a hard time to swallow it, almost coughing it back up until he finally forced it back down.  
  
“It’s OK, it’s OK.” Jake said “I warned ya.”  
  
“Yeah….you did…”  
  
“Hahah…” Jake chuckled as he gave a forehead kiss to Coby, the two finally smiling as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
“You’re right, I’m starting to feel better.”  
  
“I can tell.”   
  
“...but it’s not thanks to the potion.” Coby winked, Jake smirking as he quickly realized just what Coby meant.  
  
“Oh, Cobes~”  
  
“Heheh~”


End file.
